


Trouble

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: Of all the situations to get himself stuck in with Jesse, this probably had to be the worst. Jesse wasn’t even five feet away from where Gabe was watching his reflection in the window, every shift of his body making Gabe wish he had another option when it came to roommates.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> And they were roommates

There was something about a crooked smile that would always get Gabe in trouble with himself, something about mischief being barely held back, or a look in someone’s eye like he was something to eat and they were starving. It was all right in front of him and Gabe knows better than to trust it as far as he can throw all those little things that wore down his patience. Their mission had ended hours ago and here Jesse was already playing bartender in their hotel room, holding out a half glass full of whiskey out to Gabe. He doesn’t even wait for Gabe to take a drink before he knocks his back and Gabe tries not to look at the shine on Jesse’s lips from it. 

He was going to get in trouble with himself long before the night was over if he kept looking at Jesse’s whole face. 

“What are you celebrating for? Brunes was the one who brought the guy down.” Gabe’s looking down at his whiskey now, letting the amber liquid circle the glass so he can look at something besides Jesse. The damn cowboy actually looked decent without the hat on.

“You really do hate fun, don’t ya?” Jesse asks, though that crooked grin of his never drops off his face, not even as he lifts his legs and drops them onto the arm of Gabe’s chair while he settles into his own. For a good minute Gabe thinks about knocking them back to the floor and getting up, but knowing Jesse, he’d keep chipping away at all of Gabe’s patience and self control from there. It felt like he made a hobby out of taking a jackhammer to every last one of Gabe’s nerves. Jesse doesn’t even like fun, he just likes seeing how fast he can get under someone’s skin. He wouldn’t get under Gabe’s skin tonight, Gabe would make sure of that.

“You’re not the one who has to justify whiskey charged to the hotel room to the budget committee.” It was an easy enough excuse, Jesse was his second in command, but he wasn’t the one who had to sit through budget meetings unless Gabe decided he had to suffer along with him. Even so, Gabe finally takes a sip of his and spares himself one glance at Jesse, stretched out and looking comfortable enough to make Gabe want to hate him.

He shouldn’t have taken that last drink, now he can’t look away without forcing himself to and Gabe is absolutely positive that it’s Jesse’s fault too. Barely managing to do even that, Gabe turns to look at their separate beds, frown tugging at the corner of his mouth when he sees the mess of sheets and blankets and pillows Jesse’s was. He’d gotten up and made his bed before Jesse had even rolled out of his and hit the floor head first for the third time since they’d been there.

Ignoring the burn in his throat, Gabe tosses the rest of his drink back and stands up so fast that the blood goes straight to his head, but he ignores that too, taking the bottle in his hand and pouring more into his glass. He doesn’t pour Jesse another glass while he’s up and he doesn’t sit back down until he comes to settle himself on the edge of the windowsill.

Of all the situations to get himself stuck in with Jesse, this probably had to be the worst. Jesse wasn’t even five feet away from where Gabe was watching his reflection in the window, every shift of his body making Gabe wish he had another option when it came to roommates. Letting his guard down and dropping that self restraint is the easiest thing Gabe could do when he lets himself think about it. He could give into those pretty words and the dark shine of Jesse’s eyes he got when he thought he stood half a chance. But Gabe stops himself before he actually lets those defenses fall.

Jesse enjoyed playing with people too much. There wasn’t a chance in hell he was actually serious about all the things he said when Gabe decided to indulge him. Biting his bottom lip, Gabe rests his hip on the edge of the windowsill and tries to look past Jesse’s reflection, past those long legs and those broad shoulders that he could just barely see because of the chair. He needs to stop getting ahead of himself and blowing things out of proportion in his own head.

“You’re lookin’ awful hard at somethin’, Reyes.” Jesse’s voice is quieter than it had been all night, but it still spooks Gabe into looking away from the window and up at him, voice catching in his throat while the warm light from the lamp in the corner wraps around Jesse and gives him a glow of his own. “Usually you save the hard looks for debriefin’ on the way back home, somethin’ goin’ through your head?”

Gabe wants to tell him that that would be an understatement, but an even braver, or maybe more stupid part of him wants to tell Jesse to come in closer than he already was. He almost drops his drink as he tries his hardest to take in all of Jesse while he can, his mouth going dry as he stares. Jesse could make something as simple as leaning against the wall look good and Gabe couldn’t wrap his mind around it, but Gabe doesn’t mention that. Gabe doesn’t mention anything until he realizes that he’s been looking at Jesse with a dumb look on his face for the last two and a half minutes. 

“It’s nothing.” Standing up without warning and forcing himself to look away, Gabe doesn’t see Jesse push himself off the wall until he’s right in front of him.

“Doesn’t look like nothin’ to me, Commander.” Jesse’s voice drops an octave and Gabe tries his hardest not to swallow, but his lips still part and he still wipes the palms of his hands on his hoodie, suddenly glad he left his glass sitting on the window. The grin is gone from Jesse’s face, but the tilt of his head is flooding every one of Gabe’s senses with the need to curl his hand around the base of Jesse’s neck and guide him in.

Gabe should tell him that he doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but knowing Jesse, he’d take that as a challenge and Gabe would still have to put up with the aftermath of it. There isn’t a budget committee to blame this on now and Gabe can’t come up with a convincing enough lie, he can’t even tell the truth about what he wants. 

Their room feels too small now and Gabe’s tongue feels too thick and clumsy to form the right words, as if the right words existed, but Jesse’s still waiting and now he’s got a hand on Gabe’s arm that Gabe hadn’t even noticed because he’d been too wrapped up in his own head. He should pull his arm away and tell Jesse to forget it, that they should just finish the bottle that the UN paid for, but the whiskey is working at his self control again, or maybe the warmth from Jesse’s hand is the thing that’s doing it. Gabe doesn’t know which one it is, he much rather prefers not knowing because it finally lets him sigh out the rest of what he’d been holding himself back with. 

If Jesse hated it, he would tell him that it was just to shut him up and get him off his back, if he didn’t absolutely despise it and Gabe immediately afterwards, they could always burn that bridge when they got to it.

Wetting his lips quickly, Gabe takes a risk looking up into those brown eyes, “You really wanna know, don’t you?” Before rational thought can stop him, before he can stop himself, Gabe’s pulling Jesse down by both sides of the collar of his shirt and crashing their lips together, his eyes squeezed tight while he tries to prepare himself for the worst.

But the worst never comes. What comes is Jesse pressing back harder and his hands coming to rest on top of Gabe’s hips, like he’d been thinking and obsessing over doing the same thing, though Gabe doubts he went through as many second thoughts and guesses as he did. 

His arms wrap around Jesse’s neck and Gabe can taste the alcohol on Jesse’s lips as he sucks the bottom one into his mouth. All the thickness in the air of their room seems to disperse by the time Gabe’s got his fingers wound tightly in Jesse’s hair and he vaguely notices that Jesse’s gotten the both of them walking backwards blindly. 

Only when his back sinks into the mattress of his bed does Gabe let himself fall out of the kiss, staring up at Jesse again and silently demanding that his legs not wrap themselves around Jesse’s waist, no matter how badly they want to. “I knew you were gonna get me in trouble tonight.” Gabe sighs, but there’s not a trace of exhaustion or regret in his voice.

“Didn’t seem like trouble when you were pullin’ at me.” The grin finds its way back to Jesse’s face as he pulls a hand away from one of Gabe’s hips to prop his head up, wild things running through those eyes of his in plain sight for Gabe to look right into.

“You’re trouble by just existing in the general area of anywhere or anyone.” Teasing Jesse and telling him that he was trouble is familiar enough that Gabe lets himself relax and go pliant under Jesse’s weight.

“How’s about we get into some real trouble?” There should be caution rising up in Gabe’s chest like water when Jesse says that, but there’s only something sparking and curious that’s wrestling down the last of Gabe’s resolve and pulling him up so he can press his lips against Jesse’s again, finally letting his legs wrap around Jesse’s waist like they’ve been wanting to.   
Gabe wants to know what real trouble looks like if this isn’t it.


End file.
